Larchtuft
❝ If something is truly important to you… even it's heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful… you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! ❞ — Kaiza, Naruto Larchtuft is a solid dark brown she-cat with olive green eyes. She has long, thick and severely tangled fur, short legs, a voluminous tail, and several scars across her right flank. She is currently a warrior in SkyClan, where she was born and raised, and mothered two adoptive sons, Bumblepaw and Foxpaw. 'Appearance' Heritage: Maine Coon x Somali(based on dark colored, thick fur and eye color) Description: Larchtuft is a near identical copy of her father, with thick dark brown fur and olive green eyes. Her short legs are her only notable resemblance to her mother. She was given the prefix "larch" for the color of her coat and the suffix "tuft" for the way her voluminous fur sticks up in messy clumps (not that she puts in any serious effort to tame it). Larchtuft possesses a smaller but muscular build, aiding her in resisting some heavy blows from opponents and propelling herself through the branches among her Clan's territory. Palette: : = Base (#4F2700) : = Muzzle/Underbelly/Paws/Tail-tip (#5B2D00) : = Sclera (#D2F5BE) : = Iris (#8fda64) : = Inner Ears (#755132) Voice: She has a warm, clear voice that is easy to comprehend and overall pleasant to listen to. Scent: She smells of various plants and trees (prominently cedar and pine) with a hint of mint. Gait: She makes her way around with a spring in her step, rarely does she sulk around. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Motherly -' boop * '''+ Dedicated -''' Larchtuft's loyalty to the Clan among all else is unquestionable. She has her rebellious moments, but she would travel endless distances and back to ensure the safety of her Clan is secure. * '''+ Outgoing -''' Larchtuft makes friends easily, and enjoys doing so. It's not an uncommon sight to see the friendly molly trotting around camp, introducing herself to newcomers and playing with the kits of the Clan. She loves being in the company of kits, especially. * '''± Adventurous -''' Ever since witnessing some of the embarrassing shows of discipline dealt out by Drizzlestar, Larchtuft has toned down on her rebellious side, but she still loves a good adventure every now and then. She still actively takes part in nighttime adventures, and finds joy in doing so. * '''± Daring -''' Larchtuft is most well known for her boldness and love for adventure and excitement. She is rarely afraid to take any risks, but occasionally these rash decisions lead to trouble for the dark-furred molly. * '''− Stubborn -''' When Larchtuft has made up her mind, she will stick to her decision, sometimes to the dismay of others. If she believes she is doing the right thing while everyone else opposes her, she will not budge or change her opinion in the slightest. She isn't afraid of being proven wrong; she will learn from her wrongs and learn how to make them right next time. * '''− Reckless -''' boop '''Likes *Climbing **As a SkyClan cat, Larchtuft loves racing through the trees. She finds that she enjoys being among the trees than walking on land. She finds excitement in being higher up than cats in the other Clans. *Socializing **Larchtuft is a natural social butterfly and thoroughly enjoys being in the company of others, meeting new cats and allies or friends, even in other Clans (she remains loyal to SkyClan, of course). *Stargazing **On her nighttime adventures, Larchtuft likes to pause and admire the stars on nights with a clear sky. She feels a sense of comfort knowing that her ancestors are watching over her above, and she simply finds the night sky very beautiful. 'Dislikes' *Cloudy/Rainy Weather **Larchtuft doesn't dislike many things, but she detests rain and clouds. She hates when the sun is obscured. 'Goals' *Raise a Family (in SkyClan) **One day, Larchtuft would like to find a cat she can love and raise kits with. She will refuse to have any kits outside of a committed relationship. 'Fears' *Drowning **One activity that Larchtuft will not participate in is swimming. She expresses clear dislike for large bodies of water such as a river, but she can tolerate walking in rain. Her fear of drowning may be traced back to the death of Larchtuft's mother, Hollyskip, who died by drowning in the river. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Hollyskip, Badgertooth, Members of SkyClan Age Range: 0-5 moons *Larchkit and her siblings are born to Hollyskip and Badgertooth. *Larchkit and her siblings are taught traditionalist and reformer values. Larchkit is curious about the values of the reformers, but shows an appreciation for some of the traditionalists' values. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons *Larchkit is promoted to the apprentice rank and earns the name Larchpaw. Her mentor is X. *Hollyskip goes on a solo patrol one day and doesn't return. Her body is later found on the banks of the river. There are no signs of a struggle on her body. It is concluded that she slid on slippery rocks and fell in. 'Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12 moons-Present *Larchpaw is promoted to the warrior rank, earning the name Larchtuft. *Badgertooth departs from the Clan a few moons later, announcing that he needs peace to grieve for his deceased mate. He bids farewell to his kits and leaves, to the sadness of Larchtuft and her siblings. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Action/speech. Overall opinion. |-|WindClan= :Action/speech. Overall opinion. |-|ShadowClan= :Action/speech. Overall opinion. |-|RiverClan= :Action/speech. Overall opinion. |-|SkyClan= :Action/speech. Overall opinion. ---- :Bumblepaw/Kit/Adoptive Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"You make me proud everyday, and I hope you know that I'll always be there to support you." :Larchtuft straightens her posture and beams with pride and happiness. Description of relationship here. :Leopardlight/Medicine Cat/Former Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"I'm so proud of you for remaining so strong and optimistic, even after what happened to you. I can see that you'll make a great medicine cat." :A proud expression crosses Larchtuft's face, accompanied by a look of regret and sadness. Description of relationship here. :Saltbreeze/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/65% ::"Aside from his mouse-brained stunt, he's a good cat. He just needs to learn to tame his rebellious side a bit more." :Larchtuft's expression softens, as if recalling something. Description of relationship here. :Poppynose/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/75% ::"I've talked to her a few times, and she's a nice cat to be around!" :A genuine smile steals across Larchtuft's face. Description of relationship here. :Pebbledawn/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"She's fun to be around... And I get to teach her kits to climb!" :Larchtuft grins and bounces on her paws. Description of relationship here. :Owlstar/Leader/Clan Leader/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"I don't know her very well, and she's pretty young..." :Boop Description of relationship here. :Rabbitleap/Warrior/Former Apprentice/⦁⦁/85% ::"He was a good apprentice. Very skilled and keen. I'm glad I got to mentor him." :Larchtuft draws herself up with pride. Description of relationship here. |-|Outside of Clans= :Badgertooth/Loner/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I appreciate that you stayed until I was made a warrior, but I miss you and sometimes hope that maybe just one day I will see you again..." :Hopefulness and sadness linger in Larchtuft's gaze. |-|Deceased= :Foxpaw/Apprentice/Adoptive Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"... I'm so sorry ... I should have been there for you." :Larchtuft looks down at her paws, a sad and regretful look in her eyes. :Hollyskip/Warrior/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I miss you ... I wish you were here with me still." :A sad smile crosses her face. :Drizzlestar/Leader/Clan Leader (formerly)/⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"He was a good leader..." :Larchtuft ducks her head, and seals her eyes shut. :Hazelbranch/Deputy/Clan Deputy (formerly)/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"What happened to her? All I remember is the scent of her- her blood on Drizzlestar..." :Larchtuft bites the inside of her cheek, a sad, knowing look in her eyes. :Sparrowfeather/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/75% ::"We've been on several patrols together, particularly around the RiverClan border, and we make quite the team! Those fish-eaters know better than to mess with us!" :Larchtuft grins and purrs with laughter. :Smokeyspots/Senior Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/70% ::"We weren't close, but he was still kind to me, and I respected him." :Larchtuft looks away and brushes the ground with the tip of her tail. 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Larchtuftheadshot.png|By: Apparitiøn Larchtuft_Headshot.png|Base by: KhromeExx, Color by: Maplefalll Larchtuft_Fullbody2.png|Base by: KhromeExx, Color by: Maplefalll __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Maplefalll